Suloinen Pieni Perhoseni
by Wex-sama
Summary: Sinulla ei ole enää mitään. Sinä et ole enää mitään. Venäjä/OC


Tässä ficissä ei juurikaan ole päätä eikä häntää, eikä se tietääkseni perustu mihinkään historialliseen tapahtumaan. Nyt vain huvitti kirjoittaa Hetalia-angstia.  
Sisältää muuten sellaisen tyypin kuin Yen, joka on siis Mongolia ja oma hahmoni.

**Title: **Suloinen pieni perhoseni  
**Author:** Minä  
**Rating: **T (ehkä hieman yläkanttiin, mutta...)  
**Genre:** Angst, luulisin  
**Pairing:** Venäjä/Mongolia, toisin sanoen Ivan/Yen (lähinnä kai Ivanin puheiden perusteella)  
**Warnings: **Jonkin sortin henkistä kidutusta kai...  
**Disclaimer: **En omista Hetaliaa, mutta Mongolia/Yen kuuluu minulle

_

* * *

__Katsoin sitä tuhoa lamaantuneena ja kauhuissani. Missään ei näkynyt yhtäkään elävää olentoa, itseäni lukuunottamatta. Oikeastaan missään ei enää näkynyt yhtään mitään. Vain poltettua maata ja tummaa taivasta. Kaikki oli tuhottu. Edes kaiken lopulta elävältä polttanut tuli ei kytenyt täällä enää. Sekin oli kuollut. Vain minä olin jäljellä tässä tuhotussa valtiossa, joka minä itse oikeastaan olin. Ei siis ihme, jos olin ainut elonmerkkejä osoittava. _

_Miksi? Miksi näin tapahtui? Kuinka mitään tälläista saattoi tapahtua maalleni ja kansalleni? Miten näin voi käydä? Kaikki oli Ivanin syytä. Hän tänne hyökkäsi, kun en alistunut hänen tahtoonsa. Ja mikä vielä inhottavampaa, nyt kaikki näyttää siltä, etten olisi edes yrittänyt taistella vastaan. Mutta se ei ole totta. Minä yritin. Mutta en kyennyt pysäyttämään häntä. Ja kun kutakuinkin kaikki vastarinta oli eliminoitu, hän tuhosi sen, mitä oli jäljellä. Nyt tämä paikka on enää tyhjä autiomaa, eikä edes sitä._

_Kyyneleet sumensivat silmäni. Ehkä niin oli vain hyvä, en tahtonut katsoa enää sitä hiljaista tyhjyyttä. Putosin polvilleni maahan ja hautasin kasvoni käsiini. Oli niin hiljaista, että se oli tehdä minut hulluksi. Sitä olisi melkein voinut sanoa absoluuttiseksi hiljaisuudeksi. Ainoa, mitä kuulin, olivat hengitykseni ja omat sydämenlyöntini. Hetkinen - askeleet! Raskaat sellaiset. Tunnistaisin ne missä tahansa. Enkä todellakaan ollut siitä iloinen. Ei, kuka tahansa muu, mutta ei hän!_

_Ivan._

_Kuinka hän kehtasi tulla tänne vielä? En onneksi nähnyt häntä, sillä hän seisoi takanani. Ja edelleenkin peitin kasvoni käsilläni. Hyvä niin, en tahtonutkaan nähdä häntä. Vai enkä vain tahtonut, että hän näkisi minun itkevän? Hän tosin tiesi sen varmaankin jo.  
Mitä hän täällä nyt enää teki? Hän oli tullut aiemmin ja tehnyt mitä huvitti, toisin sanoen tuhonnut kaiken. Ja nyt hän oli taas täällä. Miksi? Enkö muka ollut joutunut kestämään häntä tarpeeksi? Hän kumartui viereeni, selvästi aikoi sanoa jotain. En nähnyt sitä, mutta olin aivan varma, että hän tälläkin hetkellä hymyili sitä sairasta hymyään._

"Yen..._"_

_Hän puhui kuiskaten, mutta tässä hiljaisuudessa se kuulosti huudolta. En vastannut._

"Mitä oikein ajattelit, kun asetuit minua vastaan?"

_Sinä et ole jumala, ja minun piti se sinulle todistaa. Mutta minä en onnistunut siinä. En kyennyt siihen._

"Etkö jo ole oppinut, että sinusta ei ole vastusta minulle, милая?"

_Oletko sinä sen sijaan unohtanut, että minä hallitsin sinua joskus? Usko jo, et ole mikään jumala._

"...ja minkä hinnan erehdyksestäsi jouduit maksamaan."

_Tiedän kyllä minkä, enkä tarvitse sinua kertomaan sitä minulle._

"Kansasi tuhottiin, kuin myös maasi..."

_Minä tiedän sen. Ole jo hiljaa!_

"Sinulle ei jäänyt mitään, Yen. Sinä et ole enää mitään."

_Mutta olen silti olemassa, älä unohda sitä._

"Onko muka niin mahdoton ajatus, että antautuisit?"

_On. Todellakin on. Minä en ikinä antaudu sinulle._

"Sinä et yksin pysty enää mihinkään, милая."

_Valehtelija!_

"Ja sinulla ei enää ole ketään."

_Lopeta!_

"Olet kuin siivetön perhonen odottamassa, että joku liiskaa sinut."

_En tiedä, oliko sen tarkoitus kuulostaa runolliselta tai jotain. Joka tapauksessa se riitti._

* * *

_Kirkaisuni kuului varmaan Kiinaan asti. Hyvin mahdollista, sillä täällä oli niin hiljaista, eikä ollut puita tai mitään muuta korkeaa estämässä äänen kulkua. Pitelin päätäni käsieni välissä, aivan kuin se olisi räjähtämäisillään, ja itkin hiljaa, niin kuin olin tähän mennessäkin tehnyt. Ivan asteli rauhallisena eteeni. Hänen hymynsä oli voitonriemuinen. Violetit silmät tuijottivat minua herkeämättä. Tahtomattani nostin katseeni häneen. Nyt hän näki kasvoni ja niillä kiiltelevät kyynelvanat. Hänen ilmeensäkään ei värähtänyt. Yhä se sama hymy._

_Hän oli onnistunut. Hänen puheensa olivat saaneet minut sietokykyni äärirajoille ja lopulta en enää kestänyt sitä painetta. Olin murtunut. Olin todellakin se siivetön perhonen, ja nyt minut oli liiskattu. Ivan polvistui tasolleni. Kun hän kosketti kasvojani kädellään, hätkähdin ja kavahdin taaksepäin. Mitä hän nyt vielä halusi? Toisen kätensä hän laski olkapäälleni. Tunsin siitä huokuvan kylmyyden jopa qipaoni läpi ja minua alkoi värisyttää._

"...sinä hävisit."

_Näin oli käynyt. Mutta en missään nimessä sanoisi sitä ääneen, vaikka kuinka sen mielessäni myöntäisinkin. Hän tiesi sen myös. Laskin pääni alas ja kastanjanruskeat hiukseni valahtivat kasvojeni eteen. Ivan kumartui lähemmäs korvani juureen. Kuiskaus oli tuskin kuuluva._

"милая маленькая бабочка..."

* * *

милая - rakas

милая маленькая бабочка - suloinen pieni perhoseni


End file.
